Everybody Wants to Rule the World
by SimpleSong14
Summary: It seems as if it was just yesterday when we were all introduced to the famous PC. But time flies by, and now all the girls are facing their tumultuous last year of high school. What will this year bring? A small hint: romance, adventure and friendship.
1. An applause for our protagonists!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...only the plot. The Clique and it's characters belong to Lisi Harrison and the title of this fic belongs to the awesome 80's band, Tears for Fears.

* * *

><p>"<em>If growing up means it would be beneath my dignity to climb up a tree, I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up! Not me!"<em> –Peter Pan.

It seems as if it was just yesterday when we were all introduced to the infamous Pretty Committee. But time flies by, and now all the girls are scattered around the globe in their last year of high school. What will this year bring? Let me give you a hint: adventures, romance and magic.

**Massie Block**: Even after she moves to England, she is still the same Massie we all know –self-centered, popular, fashionable and immature. But with only one year left for college, her mom decides to straighten up Massie so she can be the good citizen that the world needs…by making her work as a waitress. And facing the embarrassment of getting a job isn't her only problem. Apparently, their parents are taking in _another_ family friend to temporally live with them. It's Claire all over again…except that this time, it isn't a girl who Massie will be sharing a house with, but a boy. A boy named Derrick Harrington, whose parents' business became so famous that they are moving for a year to London so they can expand their business internationally. Work, using an ex-boyfriend and another ex-boyfriend hitting on her? Get ready, Ms. Block!

**Claire Lyons: **A few weeks after Massie's departure, Claire was kicked out from the Pretty Committee and dumped by her boyfriend. Trying to find a new beginning, she begged her parents to enroll her in Abner Double Day High. That's right, a _public_ school. But even though at daytime she is the whiny girl who everyone ignores, at nighttime she is the complete opposite. After all, she is the Academy Award winning actress, Stacey Tigers. But Claire is Claire, and even all the fame and money in the world won't stop her from wanting her friends back. But her plan to re-enter the famous Pretty Committee and win her old love's heart will backfire, because she might just end up causing trouble for her ex-friends and ex-boyfriend...

**Kristen Gregory**: After a year with her traveling soccer team, she decides to drop out…to the displeasure of her mother, who out of anger sends her to live in California with her Aunt Trudy. But wait, there's more. After moving to Malibu, Kristen discovers a new passion: solving crimes. Even though the police department is still surprised that a seventeen-year-old can solve cases that they can't even catch a suspect for, Kristen has become one of the best-known detectives in Malibu. Did I mention that she kind of likes her chief's English step-son, James, even if she doesn't want to admit it? He'll be more important later on in the story, though. What's important is that she might soon be reunited with her old friends when a personal cold case brings her back to Westchester. And don't get me started on all the hard-work she'll face to enter Julliard…

**Alicia Rivera:** After Massie left, she became the ultimate alpha of Octavian High. But it wasn't an easy road. To climb her way over to the top, she had to lie her heart out. That's right, lies, lies and more lies are what built this gorgeous girl's fabulous life. But thanks to an old friend, one day she finds herself under a spell. She can't utter a single lie…not even a white lie! Now, how will she become the lawyer she aspires to be without being able to lie? And what will happen to her status in high school if she starts offending popular girls out of the blue? Let's just hope that she finds the way to break the spell…even though she doesn't know she has been cursed. But don't worry, Alicia fans. This year won't be bad for her. She will find a true friend, after all, and she will join something that we call a crime investigation…accidentally.

**Dylan Marvil:** Or should I say, the _marvilous_ Dylan Marvil? _Marvilous Marvils_ is the #1 reality show on TV, and Dylan is the favorite out of the whole Marvil clan. Sadly, she doesn't think that life in the spotlight is her thing anymore…she has another dream. Publish a romance novel. Thankfully, her fame might help her book become a number one best-seller! But…what happens when a new reality show tries to steal her spotlight? And what about the new gossip that someone's spreading around? Will she be able to survive this year? And what about college? She does, after all, want to go to Europe to study literature. But then again, if she leaves, her reality show will definitely be cancelled, and her family would totally hate her.

_The clique…the harder thing than staying in is staying sane._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Hey, readers! Elizabeth here. I just want to say that you are awesome for checking this story out, which is my first ever published. Want to be more awesome? Then review, and if you want to be the coolest, then leave constructive criticism :P I already have this story planned out, and it will probably be 35 or less chapters. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but remember that school is my number 1 priority. Expect an update at least once a week, though! Thanks again for reading. I hope you stick around for the next chapter :)


	2. Nightmare in Massieland

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Massie…Massie Block?"<p>

I sighed.

I knew that this moment would eventually come…but I hoped that it wouldn't be on the day before school.

Plastering the fakest smile I had ever sported, I turned around to find Ronnie Louise, my best friend and enemy, inspecting my outfit with a look of disgust and amusement.

I couldn't blame her, though. If I saw her wearing a waitress uniform that consisted of a disgusting pair of black pants and a button-down shirt in a hideous maroon tone, I would've done the same.

"I didn't know you worked here," she told me, her accent a combination of mockery and surprise. "I didn't know you worked at all."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well…my mother thought it'd be a nice experience for me to work before I started college," I answered, tucking my shirt's sleeve.

"But shouldn't that be the summer before college? Unless…OMG, don't tell me you'll be working here for the rest of the year," Ronnie said, suddenly smirking. She let out a snobby chuckle that made me want to tackle and strangle her.

"Yes," I said, in a bored tone.

"Massie, table eighteen's order is ready!" Keira, my twenty-five-year-old manager, exclaimed.

I stood up and smiled at Ronnie. "I've gotta go…se you at school?"

"You bet," she answered sarcastically before leaving.

I flipped my hair. It wasn't as if we were best friends. Half of the time I wish she would fall into a pit and die of hunger.

I sighed once again.

This summer had started up as the best of my life. All I did was shop, tan, relax and party. A seventeen-year-old's definition of the perfect summer. And it was all going great with my mom, too…until I used up all of her credit cards and half of mine. Especially when she realized that all of her credit cards were cancelled on a night out with her friends.

"You embarrassed me, Massie Block!" she had exclaimed that night, her amber eyes reflecting fury.

"I'm sorry," I muttered sleepily. She had, after all, woken me up at 12:00 A.M.

"Sorry will not do it!" she scolded. "How would you feel if I embarrassed you in front of your friends, huh? Would my apology be enough?"

I hesitated and looked up to the ceiling, biting my lower lip. "Not really…I'd probably make you buy me all of the clothes I want."

"Exactly," she murmured, with a creepy smile on her face. "But I can't make you buy me all of the things I want, now, can I? After all, you did use up _all of my credit cards and half of yours!_"

I folded my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess…you want me to explain to your friends what I did and then return all the clothes I've got?"

She remained silent and gave me a stony expression.

I stood up. "Fine, I will. I didn't even li-"

"Do not leave, young lady," she muttered even more angrily than before.

I sat down once more, keeping my cool on…except that I was shaking in the inside. An angry Kendra Block isn't exactly a pretty sight.

She pressed her extremely glossed lips into a tight line and gave me an intimidating look. "See that plastic bag on top of the counter?"

I glanced around and, after spotting a large brown bag, nodded.

"Go and get it," she ordered.

I bolted right up and walked up to the bag, clueless to the horrible fate that it held.

You can't even imagine the horror that I felt when I saw those folded up clothes and my new work schedule.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME WORK AS A WAITRESS!" I had shrieked afterwards.

"I can and I will," she answered calmly. "Especially since you're entering college in a year and you're even more immature than you were at thirteen."

"So you're doing this to 'straighten me up'?" I asked, clenching my teeth.

"Partly, yes," she answered, inspecting her recently manicure nails. She looked as calm as an angel, but I could still tell she was as angry as before.

"B-but…what if my friends see me?" I questioned, horrified.

My mom glanced at me, a small smirk playing in her lips. "Then we'll be even. And, besides, it is a five-star restaurant. You enjoy those, don't you?"

"Uh…yeah, but when I eat in them not _work_ in them," I answered.

"Too bad," she replied. She stood up and picked up her bag. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get my beauty sleep. And you start tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. Good night."

And with those words, she left me alone to dwell with this unfair destiny.

"Massie, hurry up," Keira whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I don't want to fire you after a working with us for a month."

"Sorry, I spaced out," I answered, taking the heavy tray with a tiny smile.

Keira shook her head light-heartedly and walked away.

So with my arms wobbling, I made my way through the mob of waiters and tables.

Believe me when I say this.

I would rather wear the cheapest clothes I could find than what was awaiting for me next.

When I finally reached the table, I wished that the floor would swallow me up. Even if I hadn't seen him in five years, we'd still ended up in an awkward note. And I couldn't let him see me working as a waitress.

An annoying giggle buzzed in my ear and his mischievous grin flashed in front of me.

Without hesitation, I quickly turned around and speed-walked toward the kitchen –when another waiter crashed with me.

At first, I didn't know what was going on; until I felt myself being soaked with natural drinks and gourmet food.

Trying not to blush, I discretely inspected my surroundings. People were either ignoring me or trying hard not to laugh.

The waiter's blue eyes widened with despair. "I'm so sorry, Massie, I-"

"Forget it, Mark. You're just as stupid as when we dated," I snapped at him. Yes, sue me, I dated a waiter.

He shut his mouth with a hurt expression and walked away, probably resisting the urge to cry.

Just when I was about to run away, a voice interrupted me.

"You might need this."

I closed my eyes and sighed silently.

So now he'd see me as a waitress and soaked up in smelly food.

I turned around to face the demon of my life.

Brown eyes, golden hair and snobby smirk, Derrick Harrington stood in front of me.

"Nice crash, by the way," he told me as I snatched the napkin away from his hands.

"Whatever, Derrington," I replied. "What are you doing here, anyways? Aren't you supposed to be back at Westchester flashing your butt at everyone?"

Derrick's expression softened, and his eyes flashed confusion. "Wait…so they haven't told you?"

"Told me what?" I asked, pressing the napkin against my uniform.

"Derrick? Is everything okay?"

We both turned around to face an overly tanned, bleached blonde with extremely white teeth.

"I didn't know you had an orange girlfriend in London," I commented, inspecting the girl's tight tube dress.

The girl tilted her head foolishly. "What does she mean by 'orange girlfriend', Derrick?"

Derrick ignored the girl and began laughing.

"Don't tell me you don't remember Sammi?" he asked.

I glanced at the girl. _Sammi?_ "I do…but as a pretty and natural brunette with normal-colored skin."

Derrick shrugged. "She decided to go blonde and tan."

I grimaced as I glanced at her.

"I hope you've got self-tanners in London, 'cause I'll surely need them while I live here," Sammi annoyingly giggled.

I was about to snap something when her words registered in my brain. _Live here?_

"What…what did you just say?" I asked, staring blankly at Sammi.

"Massie…we're going to live here for a year," Derrick answered, inspecting me incredulously. "Your parents didn't tell you?"

I blinked and tried my best not to scream. "Why would my parents tell me when you've got no importance in my life?"

Derrick and Sammi glanced at each other.

"Because…we're going to live in your guesthouse."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm so sorry for the late update...I haven't even had the time to even turn on my laptop! Anyways, here's the next chapter. I want to thank the reviewers from last time, they really made my day! Also, I would like to clear this up: Kristen's entering Julliard because of the case. I apologize for that, though. I think I should've made that part clearer...anyways, please review. CC is appreciated :)


End file.
